


Bonfire Night

by Eldranor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonfire Night, Cuban Lance, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are cousins, Korean Keith, Lance's awful humour, M/M, Shiro lives in Britain, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldranor/pseuds/Eldranor
Summary: For the first week of November, Lance decides to pack his bags and head over to the UK to meet his long-time internet friend, Shiro. Little does he know his week will take an unexpected turn when Shiro's cousin is suddenly dumped on them.And they're stuck sharing a room.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I was intending to release the first chapter on the 1st of November and the 2nd on the 2nd but I've fallen behind. Hopefully I'll catch up by tomorrow.
> 
> Lance's thoughts are in italics :)

**Tuesday, 1st November**

 

_If I don't get a coffee in the next five fucking minutes, I'm going to collapse._

Lance had been in the UK for less that an hour, and he was already done. The long flight in from Cuba had consumed whatever energy he had, and all he wanted was to sleep. Yet here he was, standing in a foreign airport with only a small suitcase and the clothes on his back, waiting not-so-patiently for a friend.

Shiro and Lance had been internet friends for as long as Lance could remember. It began with being part of the same online gaming group, but the two had quickly found they had much in common. Both Lance and Shiro had an extreme interest in astronomy and had pursued it to university where they both studied it, albeit in different countries. Despite being online friends for so long, Lance had never previously had an opportunity to meet Shiro. So here he was, 18 years old and standing in a foreign airport waiting for Shiro to find him.

While nervously fumbling with his necklace, Lance spotted a white tuft of hair. And when he spotted the black undercut to accompany it, he knew he'd found the right guy.

_Honestly couldn't mistake someone with such a distinct appearance._

Upon noticing the tan boy staring at him, Shiro's calm facial expression burst into a smile.

"I never thought that I'd ever meet you the first time I spoke to you, but here we are".

To that, Lance's face also burst into a smile.

"Same goes to you, BlackLion97"

"We both have regrettable usernames! Don't make fun of mine! Anyways, you look dead on your feet. Here." Shiro says, handing him a Starbucks cup.

"You've just saved my life" Lance chuckled tiredly, taking the cup from him and immediately downing half of it.

"You really look exhausted. We can chat later - Let's get to the car for now and you can sleep. I don't want your parents to have trusted me to look after you then to tell them you died of sleep deprivation"

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

* * *

 

By the time they arrived in Newcastle at Shiro's flat, it was pitch black outside. British winters were harsh, Lance thought. He had noted the freezing temperature while they walked out to the car, although the car drive itself was a blur as Lance had slept through most of it, only waking up momentarily, panicking, then remembering where he was. It was a nice apartment complex, though was clearly intended for students. It was about 15 minutes from the campus that Shiro studied at, Shiro had told him. Lance had thought him to be lucky, as Lance's morning routine in Cuba involved a panicked 6AM wakeup time and an hour-and-a-half trip through crippling traffic to his campus. After a short nap that Lance didn't intentionally take, he woke up to find himself on a sofa in Shiro's front room.

"If you're finally awake, you're probably going to want this". Shiro laughed, handing the somewhat-awake teen a microwave meal lasagna.

_How thoughtful_ , Lance thought, half sarcastically and half seriously. He hadn't exactly expected a gourmet meal to welcome him to Britain, yet he had still managed to set the bar too high.

While Lance began to tuck in, he realized how untalkative Shiro was. Shiro sat on the seat to the left of him, twiddling his thumbs and looking down almost guiltily.

"What's wrong, Shiro?" Lance sincerely asked.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Shiro declares.

I _'ve been in this country for a few freaking hours and there's already drama going down._

"Someone else is coming to stay with us tomorrow."

"...What?" Lance yelped in surprise.

"I didn't know until yesterday. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but... It was so sudden and I wasn't really sure how to word it. It's nobody to worry about, though."

"Who is it?"

"It's my cousin. He's living in Korea with his parents currently, although they're not around much. It's kind of why he's coming - They're both headed to different countries on business trips and they felt it was ...unfair to leave Keith alone for such a period of time. So they had the idea to send him to me, since that seemed more fair to them."

"Doesn't seem like you really had a choice. I'm fine with it!" Lance laughed.

_So much for a planned and peaceful week._

"There's one more thing."

"...What?"

"You're gonna have to share a room with him."

"Shit."

"Yep. Either way, if you're finished eating, then I bet you really want to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow, Lance. Sleep well" Shiro announced, quickly making his exit.

In resignation, Lance binned what was left of his barely edible meal and headed to the room Shiro had put a mattress in for him. Lance was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

_Please don't let him be an asshole._


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro make a trip to the airport, where they collect Shiro's cousin, Keith. Hostility ensues.

**Wednesday, 2nd November**

 

"Hey Shiro, What's your cousin like?"

Shiro had prepared a simple breakfast for the day to keep himself and Lance fed until they got to the airport. Shiro visibly flinched at the question.

"Well, He's a bit of a rebel" Shiro chuckled.

_Please don't tell me he's a fuckboy._

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"He got kicked out of uni so he's not currently in education since they won't have him back. It was on disciplinary grounds, he never really specified what happened to me. I'm going to have to ask you to be patient with him since he's also pretty withdrawn, assuming he hasn't changed from the last time I saw him. As an only child who's parents are barely around, He never really learned how to socialize."

"Oh."

"You seem a bit more interested than usual, Lance. You didn't even ask about Pidge when I introduced you to them."

"The only room that I had to share with Pidge was a chatroom though. Pidge didn't stay in my room for a week" Lance laughed.

"I'm really sorry about this". Shiro suddenly added guiltily. "I won't make excuses, But I really wish that Keith's parents had thought to tell me a bit earlier on about dumping Keith here."

"Dumping?"

"He's really not social. I think it goes without saying that he most likely doesn't want to come here himself."

"What's happened has happened. I just hope he's not an asshole." Lance muttered, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

_I really thought it was just gonna be a nice week, getting to meet my internet-friend-of-almost-ten-years, but maybe like Mama says, there's a reason that this is happening to me._

"Alright, If you're done, then grab your phone and we'll get going."

* * *

Lance barely recognized the airport entrance despite only having been there the previous day.

_Man, I must have been REALLY out of it._

"Don't look so gloomy. I reckon you and Keith are going to get along just fine." Shiro assured with a gentle smile.

"Isn't that what they say in the movies before the two enemies meet? Or something like that?" Lance asked disdainfully.

"Keith's only staying till Sunday so even if he does make you really miserable, we'll still have two full days after he leaves to mess around and have some fun. And honestly, as little as I speak to Keith, I know he'll be civil with you. Just give this a chance please Lance, ok?" Shiro pleaded.

"Okay, okay. It's all good." Lance replied submissively.

"He should be out here any minute now. He texted me to say to just meet him outside since it's 'less hassle'".

_Ugh. Already too high and mighty for Shiro's dad treatment._

Just at that moment, Lance spotted a figure standing on the inside of the airport doorway. A grey beanie lay over styled black hair, with... a mullet? Other than his mullet, Lance notices how faultless the fashion of the boy was - and Lance thought he couldn't be much older than he was.

"Keith! It's been some time!" Shiro called.

At that moment, the gorgeous boy's head flew up and made contact first with his cousins eyes, and then with Lances.

_Cheeks, please stop blushing. I don't want Shiro's antisocial cousin to know I was checking him out and I sure as hell don't want Shiro to think I think his cousin's hot._

"Hey. Guessing this is the nerd who's stopping at yours for the week." Keith responded, making a gesture towards Lance.

_And Shiro thought I was going to get along with him. How did I know he was gonna be a douche. And what a waste with those looks!_

"The name's Lance! And at least I don't look like some back-washed scene kid!" Lance retaliated.

It had taken approximately fifteen seconds of Keith and Lance knowing each other and two sentences exchanged for Shiro to have buried his head in his hands.

"Whatever. I'm kind of hungry and tired - Can we go get something to eat somewhere?" Keith asked effortlessly.

Of course, the question was completely directed to Shiro.

_Is he five years old? Pretending I'm not here!/_

Lance mentally scoffed. "Of course. After flying for the best part of 13 hours, I bet you're exhausted, but let's go for food first." Shiro said with a pained smile.

_I didn't get food when I came here!_

* * *

"So what kind of self-depravity caused you to make friends with the physical embodiment of annoyance, Shiro?" Keith questioned.

"Stop it, Keith. I know you've not seen me in years and you probably didn't come optionally, but I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't be complicated and would show my friend some respect. I've known Lance for almost ten years now and this is the first time I've been able to meet him." Shiro said, reprimanding Keith.

_I want to make this emo's life a living hell._

They were now in the car heading home; They'd eaten at a small cafe, since Shiro must have figured that neither Lance nor Keith would appreciate how crowded some of the more mainstream food places would be. Keith had stayed silent for most of the ordeal, and quite frankly, Lance couldn't blame him. He'd been flying for the best part of 13 hours and was probably feeling just as bad as or worse than Lance had when he arrived.

"Whatever." Keith responded with a yawn.

_Is that all this kid knows how to say?_

The rain had gradually picked up, starting when they had left the cafe. Now, it was heavily thumping against the windscreen. Lance spent several minutes simply appreciating the rain since in Cuba when it rained, it would tend to be more extreme, often to a point of danger. When he once again remembered that there were two other people in the car, he looked around to the backseat.

Lance's breath hitched.

The skinny boy was undoubtedly sleeping, resting his head on his luggage bag. Lance couldn't help but stare. He liked this version of Keith - A version who looked so small and precious and pretty. As opposed to the Keith that he met today; a sassy, unfriendly teen who barely even respected Shiro. Lance could already tell that the next four days were going to be joyful.

* * *

 

"I'm going back to sleep". Keith yawned loudly.

Keith had woken up briefly when the car had stopped, and sluggishly managed to haul himself up the stairs to Shiro's apartment. Shiro courteously took Keith's bag without saying anything. Lance had trailed behind the both of them, and as soon as he got in, he planted himself on the sofa. Simply interacting with Keith a few times had exhausted him. As tired as Lance was, he figured it would be a lot less hassle to allow Keith to pass out in Shiro's room on the camp-bed that Shiro had set up for him in the morning first. Lance would wait for Keith to go to sleep, then he would go and climb into his own bed and sleep.

"Thank you for keeping calm with him today, even when he was rude to you". Shiro gratefully spoke.

"You think that was my calm? If that's my calm then what do you think my angry is?!" Lance yelped in response humorously.

"It's funny how normally you and I are talking. But I guess since we've been online friends for ten years, it doesn't make that much difference that we're talking in real life." Shiro said.

"It does make a difference! I always wanted to meet you, anyways! You may only be a year older than me, but you feel like an older brother! You're practically family!" Lance exclaimed.

"I guess that's true. You don't get to see Kain much these days, do you?" Shiro asked seriously.

"Not really. He's always too busy with whatever NASA's got him suffering with." Lance sadly replied, hands subconsciously reaching to his necklace and playing with it.

"It's a shame, really. I remember when he'd sometimes walk in your room while we were video calling and he'd say he really hoped we could meet one day. I hope you tell him about your trip here when you get home." Shiro chuckled.

"That's IF Keith doesn't ruin it with his negativity!" Lance murmured.

"Please just give him a chance and don't lash out if you can avoid it. I'm not sure if Keith's had much in the way of friends before and as you've seen, his social skills are ... lacking..." Shiro pointed out.

"Uugh. Alright, I'm going to sleep now. I'm still jet lagged." Lance mumbled. "Sleep well". Shiro simply replied, smiling at Lance. 

* * *

 

_Dear God, I don't think I've ever hated someone so much yet thought they were so adorable at the same time before_.

Lance had quietly sneaked into Shiro's room which he had donated to them, while Shiro was sleeping on the couch. Lance briefly looked at Keith as he walked in, noting that Keith opted to sleep facing the wall.

_Good. I don't want him staring at me._

The moment Lance's head hit the pillow, Sleep came immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Also, if I have made any mistakes please point them out! I beta this myself during break


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro complicates things for Lance without meaning to, and Keith feels the need to be complicated with both of them.

**Thursday, 3rd November**

 

"Where'd Shiro go?" Lance asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He had woken up and ventured into the kitchen, only to find Shiro absent and Keith sat at the table picking at a bowl of cereal.

"Didn't he text you? He said he would." Keith murmured.

_So it's not the jet-lag that makes him moody._

Upon checking his phone, Lance noticed a message notification.

**Hey Lance. Sorry I didn't tell you in person, you were fast asleep when I left. I had to go out into the city center for something, but I should be back around mid-day. Hold out till then, buddy.**   
**-Shiro**

_Well fuck._

"Yeah, I know. Just shut up and eat breakfast before you complain about being stuck with me for a few hours." Keith sighed.

"That's not what I was thinking. Actually, I kind of want to talk to you in a way that's not insulting. What was your life like in Korea?" Lance asked.

Keith's face shot up as he looked at Lance with surprise.

_Damn, this kid really mustn't get out much._

"Pretty boring actually. I think Shiro already told you I was booted from my university and due to the competition, I've been unable to find employment so far. Korea is nice though". Keith said, trailing off.

"Hey, I come from Cuba! The country's a mess politically but me and my family have always been there for each other. I wasn't really interested in space and astrology until my big brother Kain ended up being part of a NASA expedition!". Lance retorted. He knew Keith hadn't asked, but the fact he had actually got Keith talking made him want to continue the conversation.

"Huh. That's pretty cool. I'm an only child and my parents suck, although I know they care about me. They just gave up hope when I got expelled, and it kinda made me dislike them. Plus, they were never really around in the first place. Consider yourself lucky family-wise." Keith replied passively.

_Is he... jealous?_

"Were those cute lion slippers a present from your parents?" Lance laughed, pointing at Keith's foot which rested on the chair beside him.

Keith's face lit up.

"I wear them out of convenience! Not because they're... cute.... or whatever." Keith stammered, still blushing heavily.

"Dude, that's so sweet!" Lance laughed, while Keith's face grew even redder in embarrassment. Then, Keith started laughing too.

_How adorable does this guy get?_

Keith's laughter was adorable to say the least. Lance hadn't seen him smile since meeting him the day before, but this was even better. Lance wanted to remember his laughter for sure, it was like-

**Beep... Beep...**

Both boys stopped laughing as Lance reached into his pocket and checked his phone.

**Hey. Shiro again. Don't tell Keith. I need you to make an excuse and meet me outside over the road. I'm waiting. Pretty urgent.**   
**-Shiro**

"Oh crap, I've gotta go help. Shiro's friend's outside and needs help." Lance lied.

Keith clearly saw through it.

"Why would you know Shiro's friend?" Keith asked.

"Online!" Lance called as he opened the door, closing it behind him.

Keith let out possibly the biggest sigh of his life.

* * *

 

When Lance got down the stairs to the doorway, he noticed that Shiro was indeed standing across the road, undoubtedly waiting for him. But he noticed someone else; Beside Shiro stood a girl, and a gorgeous one at that. Stark white hair cascaded down her back, reaching as far as her hip. Her skin was more tan than Lance's own - He wondered where she came from. She was right beside Shiro, talking to him, smiling at him, and he was smiling back.

"Hey, what did you need? This doesn't look much like an emergency." Lance joked.

**Ordinarily I'd have already dropped an awful pick-up line on her, but it looks like these two are a little closer than friends...**

"Lance! I'm sorry I said it was an emergency, I didn't think you'd come if I told you the truth."

"Maybe you want to introduce me to your lady-friend first??" Lance asked, making eye contact with shining blue eyes, much like his own.

"This is Allura. She's a close friend of mine, and she's on my course."

"So, your girlfriend?" Lance joked, raising his eyebrows in a cheeky fashion.

"No!" Both Shiro and Allura yelled at the same time.

_So, he's not asked her out yet. Nice one, Shiro._

"So... why didn't you come inside? Or is this something secret from Keith?" Lance questioned.

"If Keith's family heard I was bringing girls into my apartment, they would end me. And yes, it's about Keith."

"What is it?"

"This is a big ask from me, but it's Keith's birthday this Sunday. I'd have arranged something, but it's his flight on Sunday also."

"...And?"

"I was wondering if you'd get him something. It doesn't have to be a big or expensive present - I just thought he would really appreciate it if we both got something for him. It doesn't have to be big or expensive - It's just a nice gesture." Shiro explained.

"O...kay? Will it not seem weird since I'll only have known him for a few days?"

"Perhaps, but it'll be the only birthday present he's going to get, and the only present he's had from someone who's unrelated to him" Shiro solemnly added.

"Oh. Well, don't expect anything big, but I'll see what I can find" Lance cheerily added.

_I hate to admit it, but I feel sort of sorry for him._

"Thank you, Lance. I mean it." Shiro softly smiled.

"Hey, Shiro. Should we head back now?" Allura gently asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna go now, I'll be back in about an hour, Lance. I'd reccommend you have a look around the shops now, but try and get back before I do. I don't want Keith to get worried."

_Ha. Ha. Ha_

"Will do. See you later."

* * *

 

Lance had trailed back into Shiro's apartment barely twenty-minutes later empty handed and with no idea whatsoever as to what to buy for Keith. Nothing had striked him as very "Keithy" - and on his way back, it had struck him that he should perhaps learn more about Keith before he tried to buy something, even half-assedly. Shiro, true to his word, entered the apartment half an hour after Lance had returned, looking rejuvenated.

"Keith, tell me more about yourself!" Lance abruptly and loudly asked.

Keith looked like he'd been shot

"Cmon man! You've barely spoken!"

"We spoke earlier and I think that was enough of a catastrophe for today" Keith replied.

"But it was nice! You laughed and it was cute!" Lance said without thinking.

_That definitely came out wrong._

Yet again, Keith just gave him a morbidly disturbed look, then returned to messing about on his phone.

_Alright then, Mr. Unsociable! Let's see how long that lasts!_  
\--------------------------------------------------

"So Shiro, who was the girl?" Keith asked, not moving his eyes from where they lay on his food, which he was poking around with his fork.

Shiro almost spat out the tea he was drinking.

"That's... Allura. She's my... Course-friend." Shiro quickly pieced together, albeit unconvincingly.

"Sure."

_Well, that's something we can agree on, Keith._

The three of them were sat around the small dinner table in the kitchen. Despite having already eaten, the dining table was the best place for the three of them to sit due to Shiro turning the sofa into a bed for the duration of Lance and Keith's stay.

"How have things been over the last few years in Korea, Keith? I really haven't seen you in ages, you've grown up so much" Shiro asked sincerely, although it was pretty obvious he was just trying to make conversation for Lance's sake.

"I think you know. I'm sure my parents came calling the minute I got kicked out of uni. Bet they were looking left right and center for people to blame." Keith sarcastically laughed.

Shiro's facial expression fell a little.

"You don't have to shut yourself out to me, Keith. And I know you've only known him a day and a bit, but Lance is a wonderful person too. You can talk to us." Shiro kindly spoke, albeit seriously.

"I don't need another person to treat me like a kid, Shiro." Keith growled.

"Listen. I only asked a question. You're in my home and so far all you've done is disrespect my friend. Lance has been making an effort to be nice to you-"

"Shiro, don't argue for my sake". Lance intervened.

"-And all you've done is make no effort whatsoever in return. People won't be as nice to you as Lance has been in the future."

"Shiro-"

"Anything else to say?" Keith grunted, not making eye contact with either of them.

_That was kind of uncalled for, Shiro..._

"You really need to start showing respect."

"Here we go again. You have no idea! Absolutely no idea what it is to be me and to be in my shoes. You're not some failure of an only child, Shiro. You don't constantly get babied by people who know you have no future. You don't get your life picked for you, so don't even bother trying to lecture me about 'respect'!" Keith snapped.

With that, he stood up and left the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"... Should I go after him?" Lance offered, voice quiet.

Both boys were somewhat shocked by Keith's outburst.

"Leave him be for a bit. He needs to think rather than shout." Shiro simply replied.

* * *

  
Once again, Lance stayed up in the kitchen with Shiro until late before attempting to return to his room. It was apparent that Keith had chosen to take refuge in their shared room, so Lance intended to wait before heading back, as it would be a lot less awkward for the both of them if Keith was asleep.

Yet, when he entered the room, he noticed that Keith was still awake, simply scrolling on his phone.

Neither boy said anything until sleep took them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's obviously too late to get this out on the correct days now, but I should have the fic finished by next week. The bonfire in my area was really amazing, and I think I may incorporate it into the story somehow...
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated! As always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopefully going to get better with the writing as it progresses also as I've barely written in ages and hopefully I'm not making the characters painfully OOC.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always!


End file.
